Pudo ser tan facil
by Aimi Yumiko
Summary: Naruto es un joven chico que siempre se preocupa por los demás pero cuando su padre le obliga a casarse con Hinata Hyûga este cambia de una forma drastica, tal punto que sus dos mejores amigos que también son obligados a casarse intervienen. Pero el joven Namikaze se llega a enamorar de su prometida pero debido a sus errores la pierde. ¿Podra él volver a conquistar a su prometida?
1. Tres meses

**Kon'nichiwa min'na.**

**¿Cómo les ha ido? Espero que bien. He aquí yo con otra historia de Naruto, espero les agrade este inicio y para hacérmelo saber dejen sus opiniones. Se me vio esta idea mientras pensaba en lo que le está sucediendo a una amiga, entonces decidí cree este fic.  
Espero sea de su agrado y les guste.**

**To Reed **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Pudo ser tan fácil **

Capítulo: Tres meses

— ¡Ya te dije te casaras con ella, quieras o no quieras! ¡Me entendiste! –golpeó fuertemente la mesa del escritorio. Cansado de que su hijo no entendiera que tenía que casarse con ella, es que era tan difícil de creer o de entender que tenía que casarse con ella, era por el bien de él y por el de la empresa, su hijo no tenía nada que discutir él se casaría con Hinata Hyûga así unirían sus empresas, familias y ayudaría eso a cambiar el pensamiento de su hijo. Naruto Namikaze se casaría con ella sin importar lo que los dos pensaran.

—No me casare con ella, viejo –dijo despreocupado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los colocaba detrás de su nuca y miraba hacia el tejado. No sabía cómo hacer entender a su padre que Hinata Hyûga no era la chica para él, él era el opuesto a ella, además de un hecho: Él no conocía a Hinata Hyûga, solo lo que su padre le comentaba de ella, lo que hablaba su nana, era una estupidez casarse con alguien que no conocía ni sentía ninguna emoción.  
—Hay tres razones por las cueles no quiero casar con ella –miro a los ojos azules de su padre.  
— ¿Cuáles son? –pregunto el rubio. Miro con cierto fastidio a su hijo sabiendo que serían las misma razones por las cuales se negaba, pero esta vez no iba caer, desde que eran bebes esto había sido planeado y nada y nadie lo iba a cambiar, Naruto lo tendría que aceptar.

Mostro un dedo con su mano. —1: No la conozco.

—Es lo que siempre me dices si son las mismas razones de siempre, no las escuchare –tomo una postura seria y algunos papeles empezándolos a revisar. El chico que estaba al frente de su padre se le marco una vena al ver como este le ignoraba de esa forma. Aun así, no le tomo importancia él tenía algo claro: "No se casaría con Hinata Hyuuga". Se paró del asiento en el que se encontraba y tomo dirección hacia la puerta. —No me casara con ella, no importa lo que digas y lo que hagas, Padre –abrió la puerta.

— ¡Ya te dije que te casaras con ella, no importa que! –grito. La poca paciencia que sentía se le había ido, su hijo como siempre era un cabeza dura que mientras tuviera una idea en la cabeza no se la haría sacar no importara lo que hiciera, pero de todas formas no por eso le daría el gusto de romper el trato que había hecho con los Hyûga.

Naruto se paró en seco y miro a su padre ya con mucha ira, ya cansado de que este le quisiera obligar en todo, él no era un juguete con el cual podrían jugar para el beneficio de la empresa, él era un ser humano y por lo tanto ya había decidido algo y no lo iba cambiar, no por el momento. — ¡Yo no soy un juguete con el cual puedes jugar! –grito. Los empleados quedaron impresionados al escuchar el grito proveniente de la presidencia.

La gente empezó a murmurar pero eso poco le valió al rubio de ojos azules y a su padre. —Naruto… -susurro Minato al ver como su hijo le alzo la voz por primera vez, Naruto si protestaba pero jamás en la vida le había la alzado la voz, hasta hoy. Se dio de cuenta del dolor que le estaba causando a su hijo y sintió decepción de sí mismo por haber hecho eso.

—Es mejor que hablen en la oficina como gente civilizada –se escuchó una voz a su espalda. El rubio se volteó y vio a dos hombres de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color, aunque uno era más joven que él otro. —Si tiene razón, Fugaku-sama –se trató de calmar el rubio. El chico más joven se acercó al rubio de su misma edad. —Hoy las conoceremos, ya vienen –miro a su amigo para luego seguir seguido del rubio. Fugaku iba cerrar la puerta pero antes. —A trabajar o algo se les ha perdido –dijo autoritario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los chicos se recostaron en el escritorio mientras sus padres hablaban de negocios. Ellos dos tenían la mirada en dos chicas vestidas como monjas, y no era literalmente, las jóvenes tenían un leve sonrojo al sentir la mirada de los aludidos. — ¿Les parece que jetas? –dijo Minato pero no consiguió repuesta por parte de ninguno.

Naruto miraba a la chica de ojos perla, cabellos negros-azulados. La chica lucía un saco color azul-claro, de cuello largo y manga larga, una falda color verde aguamarina, y unas medias tobilleras con unos tenis, su cabello recogido en una trenza de lado. Ante la mirada del joven rubio se sentía tensada, aunque no le disimulaba ya que se encontraba jugando con sus dedos como siempre hacia cuando se sentía con miedo, no medio al joven si no a su reacción ya que tanto a ella como a él les estaban obligando.

—Oigan, ¿Qué si les parece? –miro a su hijo pero este al igual que él otro tenía la mirada en la joven. Debía admitir que la chica no era fea, sino la forma de vestir, escondía su rostro detrás de esas enormes gafas, aunque la ropa que usaba y su mirada inocente, algo poco visto en una mujer de 25 años de edad, ya que la mayoría de mujeres solo se les veía una mirada de lujuria pero con esa chica de ojos verdes jades se le veía una inocencia, algo que le hacía lucir dulce.

Minato y Fugaku sonrieron al ver la mirada perdida de sus hijos en sus futuras esposa, se acercaron a paso lento a sus hijos. — ¿Les parecen lindas, Sasuke, Naruto? –puso sus dos manos en los hombros de los chicos, pero la pequeña sonrisa de ellos dos se esfumó al ver como Naruto se viro a verlos con mucha indiferencia. Estaba harto y cansado de decirle a su padre que no se casaría con esa chica, no importara lo que él hiciera, él no se casaría con ella, _jamás._

—Me largo –se dispuso en marcha a la puerta. La poca paciencia que tenía el padre del joven se agotó ante la mirada y la grosería que había hecho su hijo, esto era colmo, bien que se portara mal con él bien pero delante del padre de Hinata no se lo permitiría, además de la forma tan grosera que se estaba portando.  
Naruto sabía lo que estaba haciendo, la forma tan grosera en la que se estaba portando, todo, era para poder deshacerse de ese maldito contrato y no tener que casarse con una desconocida.

— ¡Minato dile algo a tu hijo! –reclamo furioso el padre de la joven. Con que descara ese niñato se atrevía hacer eso en su presencia, eso si no le pensaría rebajar.  
Naruto siguió caminando sin importar el grito del padre de su "prometida" ni la mirada de desaprobación de los presentes.

—Naruto, deja esa ac…

—Oye dobe, ¿No crees que debería dejar esa actitud de arrogancia? Tú no eres así –fue detenido por las palabras del Uchiha menor. Sasuke miro a Naruto con desaprobación al ver la forma en la que estaba tratando a las chicas con las que se iban casar, él entendía la furia de su amigo pero esas chicas al igual que ellos solo era victimas de sus padres, ellas no tenían que ver con lo que a ellos les estaban obligando hacer.

El rubio decidió ignorar las miradas y las palabras de su amigo para así evitarse más problemas, tomo la perilla en sus manos dispuesta abrirla.

—Mi amor –salto una chica a sus brazos besándole los labios. El joven no alcanzó a decir nada cuando sus labios fueron sellados en un beso por parte de una mujer rubia de ojos azules, la chica poso sus manos alrededor del cuello de rubio ante las miradas de odio de todos los presentes. Sasuke tan solo se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, estaba vez su amigo si las había embarrado y hasta al fondo; hacer eso delante de la familia Hyûga tanto Haruno ya era el colmo: Naruto había pasado la raya. _—"Te pasaste, dobe"_ –pensó el Uchiha menor.

El padre de Hinata: Hiashi Hyûga perdió la poca paciencia que tenía hacia el joven hijo de Minato, él sabía perfectamente que así no era ese niño pero que si estaba haciendo eso era paraqué el trato que tenían él y Minato fuera clausulado así ya no tendría que casarse con Hinata, si eso quería ya lo estaba logrando pero aun así su hija se casaría no con él pero lo haría. La mujer de ojos jades y cabellos rubios quedo impresionada al ver la altanería que tenía el joven hijo de Minato.

También había quedado impresionado al ver el buen comportamiento que tenía el futuro esposo de su hija eso le alagaba, hasta el momento. — ¡Minato! ¡Di algo! –grito. Al ver cómo Minato se quedaba impresionado y no decía nada le termino de colmar la poca paciencia que aun residía en él. —Por favor, cálmese. Hiashi-oji-sama –hablo el sobrino de Hiashi. El joven miraba con reprobación la escena que se colmaba en su presencia.

—"_Eres un mal amigo, Naruto"_ –pensó el joven Hyûga.

—"_Oh no. Él está enamorado de otra persona eso quiere decir que él no se casara conmigo eso significa que me tendré que casar con él" _—pensó la joven Hyûga con preocupación y sus ojos se cristalizaron. La joven de cabellos rosas vio con preocupación a su compañera de sentencia.

—Kon'nichiwa –saludo rompiendo el beso. —Gomen'nasai, demo me robare al prometido –sin más tomo la mano del rubio que antes había besado y se marchó con él ante la mirada de pérdida del joven y la desaprobación de los presentes.

—Sabes que Minato –miro el Hyûga mayor al Namikaze. —Es mejor romper el compromiso y que mi hija se casa con _**él**_ que es lo conveniente, ¿No crees? –Minato quedo anonado con las palabras que dijo el presente. Fugaku solo bufo y se preocupó por lo que dijo su amigo, él sabía que se refería con casarse con él, sería capaz de obligar a casarse con una persona así, al parecer sí.

Sasuke recordó lo que su amigo Neji le dijo.

—_Sasuke, por favor convence a Naruto para que se case con mi prima –dijo el chico de orbes perla y cabellos castaños, la mirada del joven se encontraba divagando y con dolor._

— _¿Por qué? –pregunto con confusión su amigo azabache._

—_Sí Naruto no se casa con ella la obligaran a casarse con un hombre que le lleva la mitad de edad –apretó sus puños con impotencia. —Sé que te lo que te pido es mucho pero entiéndeme, no quiero que mi prima sufra por tener que casarse con un anciano –mostro una rebelde lágrima. _—_Le prometí que le ayudaría. Onegai, Onegai, Sasuke, onegai –hizo una inclinación._

—_Neji, lo hare para eso somos lo amigos…_

Sasuke se preocupó al oír la conversación que se presenciaba, giro su mirada y pudo ver unas casi invisibles lágrimas correr por los ojos de la joven de cabello negro-azulado. Se dio cuenta de que esta estaba asustada. — ¡Gomen'nasai! –exclamo. Los presentes le vieron absortos sin entender por qué se disculpaba si él hasta el momento se había portado bien.

—Siento mucho la actitud de mi amigo –hizo una reverencia. Su orgullo había sido herido, Sasuke como un Uchiha era muy orgulloso y por eso jamás se disculpaban pero esta vez lo había hecho por los valores que sus padres le habían inculcado, cuando un hombre da su palabra debe cumplir, él le había prometido a su amigo que iba a ser cambiar de respuesta a Naruto, era por eso que se había disculpado por su compañero, aunque en su mente surcaban otros pensamiento. —"_Te voy asesinar, baka"._

—Sumimasen –se excusó para luego partir con la mirada de los presentes más confundida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un baño una mujer se lavaba los dientes con crema dental. —Que asquerosa me siento –decía mientras se cepillaba más duro los dientes. Lo que acaba de ser realmente había sido lo peor, haber besado a su ¡Primo! Claro el muy idiota le había pedido el favor que hiciera eso pero aun así no podía olvidar la cara de decepción de su tío. Lo que acaba de hacer realmente la iba a meter en problemas.

—Oe, Naruto. ¿Tú no piensas lavarte los dientes? –miro hacia su primo y este parecía ido. Este estaba recostado en el lavamanos pero su mirada se encontraba perdida, ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que surcaba su mente, ¿Por qué le había dolido ver esos ojos aperlados cristalizados? ¿Por qué? Se revolvió su rubia cabellera.

— ¡Naruto, Cuidado! –grito.

Sitio un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, se vio tirado en el suelo. Levanto su mirada a ver quién le golpeo y se encontró con los azabaches ojos de su mejor amigo: Sasuke. Mando una mano a su mandíbula y se empezó a sobar la parte afectada, se levantó y su mano derecha tomo la forma de un puño que mando directo a la mandíbula de su amigo. Sasuke dio contra la puerta del baño y debido a que esta estaba entrecerrada callo a fuera dándose en la cabeza contra el suelo.

— ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! –grito encolerizado el rubio.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Antes te atreves a preguntar el maldito por que! –exclamo furioso mientras se paraba y se ponía en posición de pelea. El rubio no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo que su "amigo".

— ¡Eres un maldito baka! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Te dije lo que le pasaría si no se casaba contigo! ¡¿Lo sabes no?! –mando un puño contra el estómago de este pero el rubio alcanzo a reaccionar y lo esquivo.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero crees que me importa! ¡Ella que es para mí! ¡Solo es una extraña que se está metiendo en mi plan de vida! –dirigió un golpe a la cara de Sasuke pero este logro tomar el puño de su amigo, dirigió su mano sobrante al estómago del rubio pero este mando su pierna al estómago y protegió la zona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Tío mi primo y Sasuke están pelando –dijo una rubia fatigaba mientras entraba a la oficina de presidencia. Los ojos de los presentes se ensancharon y salieron del lugar hacia donde se encontraban los otros jóvenes peleando. —"_Dios mío será este el precio que estoy pagando por obligar a casarse a mi hijo" –_pensó el padre de Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los golpes no paraban entre los dos contrincantes, se notaban ya cansados además de estar ya realmente lastimados.  
Minato al igual que los demás presentas acaban de llegar al lugar. Los ojos de Minato notaban furia hacia su hijo menor y su amigo por encontrarse haciendo una escena tan reprobable, iba a ingresar a detener la pelea pero lo que grito su hijo lo detuvo en seco.

— ¡Tanto te preocupa lo que le pase a esa chica! ¡¿Realmente tanto te importa que estas peleando conmigo?! ¡Respóndeme Sasuke! –exclamo. Los ojos de las dos jóvenes se ensancharon al escuchar esas palabras mientras la prima del rubio quedo estática. Por eso Sasuke había agredido a su primo, por esas chicas, miro de reojo a las jóvenes y luego volvió a mirar a su primo.

—¡Que te importa! –exclamó. Dio otro golpe al rubio en el estómago. Por la presión del golpe y el cansancio los dos cayeron al suelo. Al inicio Sasuke quedo encima del rubio pero este rápidamente empezó a forcejear logrando quedar encima de él. —¡Obvio me importa! ¡No vez, estamos peleando por ellas! –exclamo,  
los ojos de los presentes se ensancharon más los de la jóvenes prometidas.

La madre de la Haruno torció su boca en forma de una sonrisa sutil. —_"Igual que su padre" –_pensó. Miro hacia su hija y la amiga de su hija y vio como estas tenían unas caras de sorpresa.

—¡Dime! ¡¿Es que te gusta?! –volvió a gritar el rubio. La ira le cegó de una manera sorprendente ni siquiera le importo que los empleados o que hasta su propio padre le escuchara, todo, todo en este momento lo había mandado a la mierda solo quería escuchar la maldita respuesta de su amigo, eso era lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento, eso y nada más. Al no ver respuesta de su amigo sintió más ira de la que tenía.

—¡¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de una de ellas sin siquiera las conoces?! ¡Respóndeme! –grito. Naruto dirigió un momento su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la de su amigo. Miro la preocupación que había en el rostro de sus futuras esposas. Se acordó de la forma tan mal en la que él se había comportado con ellas, él en ningún momento pensó en como ellas se estaban sintiendo solo pensó en lo que el sentía en ese momento. En la ira que él sentía.

¿No le importo los demás?

Pero él jamás era así; él siempre pensaba en los sentimientos de las demás personas, pero en ese instante no lo hizo, solo estaba siendo egoísta, hasta se le había olvidado la plática que tuvo con su amigo, en la que él le comento lo que ocurriría si no se casaba con ella. Soltó el cuello de su amigo y se quitó de encima de él.

— ¿Lo comprendiste por fin? –solo vio asentir a su amigo rubio.

Naruto y Sasuke se paró como pudieron y caminaron hacia donde se encontraban sus prometidas. Miro a los ojos a su padre. —Tres meses y nada más, sien esos tres meses no me logro enamorar de ella, no me casa, ¿Entendiste, Otô-san? –su padre sonrió al igual que Fugaku. Al final si habían logrado convencer al hijo de Minato gracias a la ayuda del Uchiha.

— ¿Te parece bien Hiashi? –le dijo a su amigo de ojos perla. Hiashi iba a refutar pero al ver a los ojos a su hija y al ver la ilusión que habían ellos se dio de cuenta que esta preferida casarse con el hijo de Minato que con "él", hasta para él eso era mejor.

—Está bien –fue lo único que dijo.  
Empezó a caminar con su hija y su sobrino para volver a casa.

—Shibarakuomachikudasai –dijo el rubio menor haciendo que el padre de la Hyûga se detuviera. En los labios del joven se marcó una mueca de sonrisa.

—Señor Hiashi, señorita Hinata y señor Neji. Les quería pedir perdón por todo los problemas que les ocasiones. Ese no era yo, lamento mucho todo esto, me gustaría poder remediar el daño que hice así que me gustaría invitar a su familia a una cena mañana en la noche –hizo una inclinación en forma de respeto hacia los aludidos. Hiashi hizo una mueca y le guiño un ojo a su sobrino.

—A mí me parece que con la que se comportó mal fue con mi hija, así que invítele a cenar a ella no a nosotros –le respondió. Inmediatamente un sonrojo se apodero del rostro de la joven Hinata.

—Me parece perfecto, si usted no tiene problemas Hinata-san –hablo con el mayor respeto que pudo. La chica empezó a jugar con los dedos. —Etto, etto. Pue.. es.. –tartamudo. Naruto escucho la hermosa voz de la joven y quedo embelesado con ella aunque no le gusto que tartamudeara.

—A mí también me gustaría invitarla a una cena Sakura-san, para conocernos mejor. ¿Si a usted le parece? –secundo el Uchiha a su amigo.

—Por mí está bien –respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto dejo de ver a su amigo para observar a la joven que aún no contestaba. — ¿Le parece bien Hinata-san o no le parece bien? –pregunto un poco irritado por la actitud de la joven. La chica siguió jugando con sus dedos. —S-si… -respondió.

—Sera una cita de cuatro, ¿Si les parece bien? –dijo el azabache si haber preguntado a su amigo. Las dos jóvenes aceptaron paras después retirarse con sus familias.

—Y sabes padre si no me enamoro de ella en tres meses no me casare –dijo el rubio menor para luego partir del lugar. Si no hubiera sido por la pelea que había tenido con su amigo jamás se hubiera acordado de la plática que había tenido pero dudaba que se enamorara de esa chica.

_¿Él jamás se enamoraría de una aburrida?_

_¿O sí? _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nuestro Naruto al inicio fue un poco desobediente y Sasuke fue un chico centrado pero eso no significa que él Uchiha vaya hacer la estrella principal, las estrellas principales van hacer Naruto y Hinata. %100 NaruHina y no SasuHina. En el inicio Naruto y Sasuke pelean por Hinata pero no es q'' el Uchiha este enamorado de ella ^^**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado ^^**

**¿Reviews? **

**Nos leemos :* **


	2. Cambio de Look

**Oyasuminasai min'na ^^**

**Espero que les haya ido bien, gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores. Gracias todos ^^**

**Espero que disfruten su continuación gracias^^**

**To Read xP **

**Pudo ser tan fácil**

Capítulo: Cambio de look

La noche de un nuevo día caí por el cielo nocturno de Japón; un joven de cabellos rubios estaba entrenando su puntería con un revolver, sus ojos demostraban confusión e ira. Seguía dando a su objetivo mientras disparaba cada vez con más fuerza. Sentía que su mundo se estaba desbaratando, ¿Y cómo no? Si su padre le estaba obligando a casarse con una particular, también estaba su estúpida forma de ser, por preocuparse por esa chica era que no podía romper ese maldito trato.

—Eso no te ayudara a que nada cambie, ¿O sí? -se escuchó una voz masculina por la espalda del joven rubio. El joven se volteó y vio a un chico de cabellos rojos y orbes aguamarina. Le miró fijamente durante unos segundos. —Lo sé –respondió mientras apuntaba y volvía a disparar.  
El chico de cabellos rojos se acercó al rubio y le puso una mano en el hombro. Entendía esa actitud solitaria que tomo su amigo hace unos meses atrás, desde que se enteró que se iba a casar pero no le gustaba verlo así ya que él siempre era la alegría del lugar.

— ¿Qué? –dijo Naruto al ver como su amigo le miraba de forma extraña. — ¿Oye no me digas que ya saliste del closet? –se le marcaron tres líneas azules en la frente. El chico de ojos aguamarina retiro su mano ante las palabras de su amigo. El chico empuño su mano y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. — ¿Sabes? Lo idiota jamás sete quitará –dijo enfadado.

—Pero es como me viste –se sobaba la parte afectada. Sus ojos se tornaron serios cuando vio que su amigo tomo una postura seria, esa mirada le decía que le iba decir algo que no le iba a gustar ni un poco.

—Naruto te informo que va venir Mei Terumii –dijo serio. Mei Terumî era una licenciada que veía como estaban yendo los casos o investigaciones el problema de esa mujer es que era un pervertida con P mayúscula, tal a punto que ninguno de los oficiales del género masculino le aguantaba por su forma de ser tan atrevida, tal a punto de que cada vez que se iba a presentar Naruto inventaba una boba excusa para no venir ese día. El rubio frunció su ceño.

—Otra vez va venir, ¿Y a qué? –pregunto ya fastidiado. Joder su vida sino podía estar de mal en peor.

—Sí no estoy mal quiere venir por los registros de los últimos casos –respondió. El chico de ojos aguamarina se despojó de su camisa manga larga, y tomo dos vendas que empezó a marrar a cada una de sus manos. El rubio imito la acción, empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a un gimnasio.

—Los últimos casos han sido de violación, ¿Para que los quieres? –pregunto mientras se ponía empoce de pelea.

—Realmente no sé, pero cambiando de tema; me entere que te vas a casar -se acercó y tomo un saco de boxeo de color rojo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven al ver como su amigo hacia una mueca de fastidio, al parecer solo mencionar ese tema era como una bofetada en la cara para el rubio, ¿Y cómo no? Si le estaban obligando a casarse con una extraña que era él polo opuesto de él, era como decir que él era el sol y ella la luna, dos personas totalmente diferentes.

—Te divierte mi dolor, ¿No? –empezó a golpear fuertemente el saco. En la mente del rubio solo se podía ver la imagen de su padre, eso realmente era lo que el quería golpear, por eso se estaba desquitando con el saco de boxeo y con el que le sostenía.

—Te mentiría si te digo que no –sonrió más ampliamente. El rubio dio un golpe tan fuerte al saco que logro lastimar al chico de ojos aguamarina. —Tsk, parece que no quieres golpear al saco sino a otra persona –hablo un poco furioso.

—Te dolió Gaara –hizo una sonrisa zorruna. Solo lo hizo por venganza ante la respuesta de Sabaku No.

—Obvio que no –dijo seguro de sus palabras. El peli rojo miro el reloj que estaba colgando, este anunciada las 7:45pm, se dio de cuenta que tenía que ir a listarse para su cita con su novia. Dejo el saco de boxeo ante el ceño fruncido de su amigo. —Tengo que irme hoy tengo una cita con Suri –dijo sin más que decir. Tomo su camisa y luego salió del despacho, Naruto le siguió en silencio y se interpuso en la salida.

— ¿Qué? –dijo irritado el peli rojo.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente. —No me digas que te enamoraste –le dio un leve codazo a su amigo.

— ¿Y si me enamore qué?

—Sabes que solo la lastimarías a ella y a ti, porque yo dudo que tú padre acepte a alguien del nivel de Matsuri –se quitó del medio ante la mira sorprendida de su amigo —Yo de ti la dejaría antes de lastimarse los dos, ella no es de nuestro nivel, tú lo sabes, no la vallas a lastimar –término de hablar mientras entraba a su oficina. Gaara quedo pensativo en el lugar, sabia las intenciones que tenía Naruto en decirle eso, pero él no podía dejar a Matsuri, él le amaba mucho como para dejarla.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Un chico de piel blanca se miraba en el espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes, escupió la espuma que se encontraba en su boca y abrió la llave del lavamanos. Dejo el cepillo encima de una repisa, se miró un momento en el espejo, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero manga larga de color negro, debajo llevaba una camiseta gris, unos pantalones de tele de color gris, y unos zapatos bostonianos. Se vio durante unos segundos. —Perfecto –se dijo mientras salía del baño.

No quería dar una apariencia de chico rebelde ya que se había dado de cuenta que su "prometida" era una mujer muy centrada para ser joven, era por eso que le había pedido el día libre a su jefe que en este caso era su mejor amigo: Naruto. Obvio que este no le negó el permiso, pero los demás trabajadores si les molesto ya que según ellos Naruto les daba privilegios a sus amigos, y eso no era mentira pero para llegar al puesto en que se encontraban ellos tuvieron que trabajar duro.

Salió de su habitación, de la puerta que salió tenía una iniciales: S.U. miro el reloj que estaba colgado a fuera de su habitación, al ver la hora se sorprendió; 8:15. Se dio de cuenta que todavía su amigo no había llegado, sino estaba mal la cita era a las 8:30pm, —_"Me dejo de llamar Sasuke Uchiha si al dobe no se le olvido la cita" _–pensó el Uchiha mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras.

Una mujer de edad venia subiendo las escaleras con una canasta llena de ropa limpia. — ¿A dónde vas, Sasu-chan? –pregunto la mujer con una sonriente sonrisa.

El Uchiha la miro devolviéndole el gesto. —Voy a salir nana, oye una pregunta: ¿El dobe ha llamado? –se acercó a su nana. Una mujer de 50 años y ojos ámbar de cabellos negros con canas, la mujer empezó a pensar a ver quién era el dobe, en eso recordó que era así como Sasuke le llamaba a Naruto. —No el joven Naruto no ha llamado ni ha venido, ¿Por qué, Sasu-chan? –dijo sonriente. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su querido niño.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me llames con el "Chan" te agradecerías que al menos uses el "Kun" –hizo un puchero.

La mujer se acercó a la altura de su niño, tomo sus mejillas y las acaricio un poco. —Pero a mí me gusta más el Chan, Sasu-chan –dijo la mujer con una brillante sonrisa. —Iras a ver a tú prometida –se separó de él. Comenzó a caminar para llegar a la habitación de Sasuke. —Sasu-kun no la valla a lastimar –dijo para después entrar a la habitación.

Sasuke volteó su mirada pero con las mismas la volvió a girar para encaminarse por las escaleras, logro bajar todas y cada una de ellas, se encamino a ir al parqueadero donde había un monto de motos y carros, se acercó a su Ferrari último modelo de color negro, saco sus llaves de su bolsillo y oprimió un botón logrando abrir la puerta del carro. Dentro del carro arranco con destino la oficina de su "Jefe"

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Naruto seguía en su oficina mirando hacia la nada, no tenía hoy compromisos según él, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y saco unos papeles. Sino estaba mal Mei quería todos los casos de los últimos meses, empezó a revisar cada uno de ellos, todos se encontraban resueltos pero había algo anormal en los últimos tres casos según se encontraba resueltos pero el reporte todavía no le había llegado, puso una mano en su mentón y miro los papeles, no tenían ni su firma.

El caso aparecía resuelto por Hidan uno de sus mejores hombres, aun así decidió llamarlo mañana a primera ahora para que le explicara porque ese caso aparecía como resuelto. —Los otros tres casos de él también a parecen en el mismo estado –dio un hondo suspiro. Se paró de su asiento para tomar una taza de café, iría ahora mismo a revisar esos casos ya que en dos días vendría Mei y tendría que tener todo resuelto. Una buena taza de café le ayudaría.

—Menos mal que no tengo compromisos así poder tomarme toda la noche para averiguar estos casos más afondo –tomo la taza de café en sus manos y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Vio la hora en el reloj; 8:30pm, era temprano todavía.

...

Sasuke bajo de su carro hecho una furia, antes de salir tomo una bolsa de color amarillo entre sus manos y se dispuso a entrar a la oficina. Al entrar el lugar estaba desértico, pudo darse cuenta con solo ese hecho que Naruto le había dado la tarde libre al equipo. Dio enormes zancadas hasta llegar a la oficina de su jefe, no toco ni nada, entro de una.

—Sete olvidó, ¿Cierto? –dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto. El nombrado sostenía unos papeles en su mano y tomaba café mientras los leía. El rubio frunció un ceño. — ¿Se me olvido qué? –inquirió molesto. Perfecto, lo que menos necesitaba en ese instante era una distracción y a parecía Sasuke bravo por quien sabe qué.

—La cita que cuadraste ayer con Hinata-san –dijo con obvia razón el moreno. Naruto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, rayos pensó al ver que se le había olvidado por completo, se concentró tanto en los casos que se le olvido la condenada cita.

—Sí, se te olvido –dijo el moreno al ver la cara de incrédulo que puso su amigo. Tomo la bolsa con más fuerza y la tiro en el escritorio del rubio, volteo hacia la puerta de salida de la oficina. —Te traje ropa, ve y cámbiate rápido –dijo antes de salir. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon, tomo la bolsa en sus manos y la abrió, dentro de esta había: Una chaqueta deportiva de color gris sin mangas, una camiseta amarilla con un estampado de una carabela de color naranja, un jean desgatado de color negro, y unos Converse de color negro.

—Wow, al parecer el teme si sabe mis gustos –dijo para sí.

— ¡Oye idiota apúrate no tenemos mucho tiempo! –grito Sasuke desde afuera. Al rubio se le marcaron tres líneas azules en la frente, se levantó de su asiento y entro al baño personal de él, menos mal que tenía ducha pensó para sí.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hinata iba bajando las escaleras de su casa. Su look no era algo nuevo, lucia como para ir a una iglesia y no a una cita, aun así parecía que esta no le importaba su forma de vestir. Al caminar por las enormes escaleras iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente hace unos diez años, antes era una niña dulce que se preocupaba por su forma de vestir, no era para nada sumisa sino al contrario luchaba por sus sentimientos pero desde aquel fatal día su vida había dado un giro de 360º.

Siguió caminado por las enorme escaleras, le faltaba unos cuantos escalones para bajar pero se detuvo por una voz familiar.

—Hi-chan, tiempo sin verte –eufóricamente hablo una joven de 26 años de edad. La joven corrió hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su amiga de ojos perla y la abrazo. —Lo mismo, Ten-chan –sonrió. Correspondo al a brazo de su amiga. Hace tiempo que no la veía, más bien hace años, hace como seis para ser exactos. Hinata sonrió amenamente al separarse de su amiga pero al ver el ceño fruncido de ella su sonrisa se desvaneció. — ¿Qué? –dijo.

— ¿Vas a ir a la iglesia? –pregunto al ver el look que llevaba su amiga. Era verdad que hace mucho tiempo no se veían pero no era para que su amiga se hubiera convertido en una monja de profesión.

—No. T-tengo u-una cita, ¿P-por qué? –tartamudo.

—¡Ja! Entonces vamos a cambiarte porque de aquí así no sales, ven paraca –antes de poder decir algo Tenten tomo a Hinata del brazo y la hizo devolverse.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

El ropero de la habitación ya no tenía nada de ropa, toda esta ya yacía votada en el suelo, cama, tocador, Sakura seguía revolcando toda su ropa pero no encontraba nada que fuera de acuerdo a ese joven el cual pronto se convertiría en su esposo.

Soltó la ropa que tenía en su mano, camino unos cuantos pasos, ella se encontraba solo con su ropa íntima de color rosa y una moña sujetaba sus cabellos rosas. Se recostó contra la pared y se arrodillo en posición fetal. Ella era un completo desastre como mujer, no podía hacer nada bien, ni lucir bien para un joven hombre, toda su ropa era un completo asco comparada con la ropa que usaba él, él era totalmente perfecto y ella era una imperfecta desadaptada.

Lágrimas empezaron a florar de su rostro. No podía nunca hacer nada bien por una vez. Ella también era la culpable de que Sasuke Uchiha se tuviera que casar con una completa extraña. Se tapó sus ojos verdes jades con sus manos y empezó a llorar.

—"_Soy una inútil" –pensó. _—Por mi propia culpa es que me tengo que casar –susurro llorando.

—Saku-chan, ¿Puedo pasar? –se escuchó una voz melodiosa del otro lado. Sakura se levantó y abrió la puerta, detrás de esta se podía ver la figura esbelta de una mujer de cabellos azabaches cortos y de ojos de igual color. — ¿Por qué lloras, Saku-chan? –abrazo a su pequeña amiga al verla en el estado que se encontraba.

—P-p-por q-q-que so-soy un de-de-desastre –sollozo en el hombro de su amiga.

— ¿Sakura por qué dices eso? –acaricio el cabello rosa de su amiga. Sentía pena por esta, todo el dolor que llevaba una muchacha tan joven era para que alguien se traumara. Miro el desorden que tenía en la habitación, al parecer no encontró algo que le gustara.

—N-n-ni s-s-si -q-qui-e-era su-pe q-que p-ponerme –sollozo, se escondía cada vez más en el hombro de la persona que veía como una hermana.

—Yo te voy ayudar –dijo la peli negra adentrándose en la habitación y poniéndole un camisón para dormir a Sakura. —Vamos a mí habitación, Saku-chan –tomo de las manos a la joven y la sacó de su habitación.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la estación de policía, el chico de ojos negros se notaba furioso. —Ponte el mano-libres para poder comunicarme contigo mientras manejas –ordeno a su amigo rubio. El rubio tan solo rodo sus ojos. Desde que Sasuke llego a la estación se la había pasado regañando todo el tiempo, parecía una pura madre escandalosa y fastidiosa, al parecer el moreno se estaba tomando muy enserio lo de la cita, el chico camino hasta su auto deportivo de color negro.

Los dos jóvenes se montaron el carro, el rubio a regañadientes se colocó el mano-libres. —Llama al teme –ordeno Naruto a su celular, este rápidamente obedeció y marco el Numero. —Me escuchas, Sasuke –dijo Naruto.

—_Te escucho, yo te sigo, ¿listo? –respondió el Uchiha._

—OK –dijo. Los dos autos arrancaron, Sasuke seguía el auto de Naruto. Le estaba siguiendo por una simple cosa, el no conocía el camino para llegar a la casa de la Haruno era por eso que él seguía al joven. Todo el camino fue en silencio hasta que llegaron a donde el camino se dividía en dos.

— ¿Cuál tomamos? –pregunto el azabache.

—Yo la derecha y tú la izquierda, después sigue derecho y encontraras una mansión, es la única de la zona

—OK –el Uchiha tomo las indicaciones que dijo Naruto. El rubio siguió 15m más recorriendo hasta que llego a una mansión con un enorme jardín. El joven entro después de haber dado su nombre, llego hasta unas enormes puertas y se bajó ahí, antes de tocar miro el reloj, 9:15pm. —_"Genial, 45m de retraso" –_pensó con desahucio. Toco la puerta con cierto miedo a que saliera Hiashi.

La puerta se abrió y se dejó ver a una mujer de ojos chocolate y cabellos castaños, la chica tenía una cara de disgusto. —Es usted Naruto, ¿cierto? –dijo fríamente la chica. Naruto tan solo asintió. —Sabe llega tarde, yo no sé en que anda hasta hora los hombres, como para llegar tarde a su primera cita –le empezó a regañar la mujer. Naruto ignoro todos sus comentarios.

—Ten-chan basta –se escuchó la vos de Hinata desde a dentro. — ¿Por qué no dejas que él se expliqué? –dijo sonrientemente. Naruto quedo embobado al ver la apariencia de Hinata; una camisa verde de color negro holgada de mangas hasta los codos de cuello bandeja, una falda negra que le llegaba un poco más bajo del muslo, unos botines de tacón de a marrar de color negro y su cabellos estaba recogido en una ñona alta, y usaba unas gafas. Naruto quedo mirando fijamente a Hinata que no se dio dé cuenta de las palabras que siguió diciendo la chica de ojos chocolate.

—Te ves hermosa –dijo sin pensar. El rubio de percato de las palabras que dijo y se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

—Arigato –agradeció con un leve sonrojo. Tenten le guiño un ojo a Hinata para después retirarse.

— ¿Nos vamos? –pregunto Naruto para cambiar de tema. La chica asintió y salieron del lugar, Hinata se montó en el asiento del copiloto. — ¿Sasuke ya llegaste? –dijo Naruto tratando de ignorar a la joven.

—_Si ya voy para el lugar de la cita, apresúrate –respondió. _— ¿_Naruto llevaste el A? –pregunto el Uchiha. _

—Sí, ¿Por qué? –pregunto mientras arrancaba el auto.

—_Me están siguiendo me di de cuenta hace un momento –respondió preocupado el Uchiha._

—Siento un deje de preocupación en tu voz. ¿Estas asustado? –sonrió. Las dos jóvenes solo veían como los chicos hablaban preguntándose qué sucedería.

—_No es eso, es porque vamos con compañía me preocupan que le hagan algo por saber que va ser mi prometida, crearan que yo le amo y que sería un golpe fuerte para mí –miro a la joven directo a los ojos que se escondía detrás de las gafas de color café oscuro. _

—Ya ve –Naruto escuchó un ruido detrás de la cabina, se volteó a mirar y vio que le habían disparado, gracias que su carro era brindado no lograron perforar o sino la cosa hubiera sido distinata.

— ¿Qué ocurre Namikaze-san? –preguntó Hinata asustada. Naruto no respondió sino acelero a toda marcha. Duraron 30m aproximadamente la chica se notaba mucho asustada. Llegaron a una cafetería donde se encontraba la chica Haruno y el Uchiha.

Ella vio a la joven detenidamente ella también había cambiado su look; llevaba un sombrero café con una cinta negra con lunares blancos, una camisa de cuello bandeja de manga larga de color beige con encaje, un short-falda floreado de tela de color negro, verde, azul, un bolso grande de color café claro, unas gafas cafés oscuras y unas sandalias de tacón de cintas de color café.

—Perdón por lo ocurrido, min'na – se disculparon los jóvenes al reunirse. —Pero ya todo está bien, así entremos –dijeron. Las chicas asintieron y entraron a la cafetería mientras alguien a los lejos los veía y hacia una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Así que tienes una debilidad, Namikaze Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke –dijo.

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

**¿Quién será el hombre que le disparo a Naruto?**

**Wow y descubrió la debilidad de él, será que eso es verdad no yo lo sé, espero les guste ^^**

**Reviews?**

**口コミ****?**


End file.
